Dark of the Storm 2: Skyrise
by zeratulatb
Summary: Almost two years have passed since LA was destroyed by the hurricane and the gang trapped in Tori's house. Despite getting help, they have changed drastically. Now, a new threat arrives in the form of a deadly meteor storm, which nearly destroys all life on the planet, forcing everyone to go underground to survive a now dilapidated environment. Protocol Skyrise is ready, are you?
1. Prologue: Another Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Prologue:**

**Another Storm**

_19 months later._

_NASA headquarters, Washington, DC. Asteroid and Comet Watch._

_Running, I'm running._ The man thought to himself he ran down the bright corridor. _But he needs to know. It's important._

He continued running until he reached his destination, the head of his department, Mr. Winter.

The man started frantically knocking on the glass door to get the attention of the office's sole occupant, who looks up and gestures the hysterical man inside.

"What is it, O'Malley?" Winter asks. O'Malley pants a little, but manages to talk.

"SENTRY picked up a meteor storm from a comet that'll impact with the surface of the Earth within a week, sir." O'Malley breathed rapidly.

"How many meteoroids are we talking about here?" Winter asks, taken aback by this news.

"Well over a thousand, sir." O'Malley replies.

"Ok, thank you, O'Malley." Winter replied. O'Malley nods and leaves the office, closing the door behind him.

Winter reached for his phone on his desk. He picked it up from the receiver and dialed a very important number.

"This is George Winter with NASA; please put the president on." Winter spoke into the phone.

"Yes?" The president's voice said into Winter's ear.

"Mr. President, this is George Winter from NASA's Asteroid and Comet Watch." Winter introduced himself.

"How can I help you, Mr. Winter?" The president asked.

"Sir, SENTRY has discovered an impending meteor south that will impact the Earth within a week. Protocol Skyrise should be enacted, sir." Winter replies.

_SoCal, the slums. At that same moment._

They were both panting and breathing roughly. Faces flushed and sweaty, with their hair clinging to them. The bed was creaking too, the piece of shit was barely holding on.

"Push harder..." She breathed, prompting her lover to do just that. She moans louder and longer as a result. "Oh, yeah. That feels so good..."

"Yeah, baby..." Her man grunted.

Beck and Jade have been closer than ever, since the hurricane hit LA almost two years ago. Not close like this, but close. They almost never leave each other's sight. Beck, who was pretty silent after the ordeal, has started speaking a little more. Jade's mood has changed too. She's no longer a mean girl, but is still a Goth.

"Beck, I'm gonna…" Jade started.

"Gonna what?" Beck asks.

"I'm gonna come!" She squeaked.

"Are you gonna talk about it, or ya gonna do it?" Beck taunts. Jade, who was riding Beck, looks down at him. He had a grin on his lips. His hands were on her pale ass.

"I don't know; you haven't touched my titties since we started twelve minutes ago." She replies, giving him a smirk. Beck raises an eyebrow.

"You're timing us?" Beck asks in a not very surprised voice. Jade shrugs.

"I wanna see if we can beat our record of twenty-nine minutes."

"There's only one way to do that." Beck replies.

"And what is that, my love?" Jade asks, lowering herself a little.

"This…" Beck starts and he flips them over so he's on top and Jade's underneath. Jade giggles and kisses him furiously. Beck flips Jade over, who gasps and he enters her from behind, causing her to moan.

"I hate doggy style…" Jade moans.

"Yeah? Well, you'll love it after I'm through with you." Beck states and starts thrusting. Jade moans in pleasure. Beck continues for several minutes and Jade straightens up so Beck can wrap his arms around her torso and fondle her breasts like she wanted.

"That feels so good." Jade moans.

"There, I'm touching them, happy?" Beck asks, with a smile. Jade chuckles a little and turns her head to kiss him.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better if you fuck me." She whispers, smiling.

"That can be arranged." Beck replies. Jade moves and lies on her back and Beck climbs on top of her and enters her slowly, causing a loan, soft moan from his girlfriend. He looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Beck." Jade says.

"I love you too, Jade." He replies and he lowers his head down and kisses her.

At that moment, Jade West wakes up from a dream. She sits up, a little flushed. Panting, she looks next to her and sees the sleeping form of Beck Oliver.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real." She mutters to herself. She lies back down slowly. _He's with me every day, yet he's not with me; I miss him so fucking much. I'll do anything to get him back._ She thinks as she starts to cry, putting her palms over her mouth to stifle the sobs. She looks at her boyfriend next to her.

"I love you, Beck; please come back, baby." She whispers. Beck stirs a little, but stays asleep.

Nothing has been the same. But everything is about to change and for the worse.

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**DARK OF THE STORM 2:**

**SKYRISE**

**Ok, seriously, if I write anymore of Love Darkness 3, I'll explode. I'm just about finished with chapter 35 of the story. I need to write something else for the meantime. Don't worry, I won't spend too much time on this one. Besides, I've been thinking of starting this story for some time anyways. So, here you go; enjoy.**


	2. Nothing New Now

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing New Now**

I'm in bed in my shitty temp home with Andre, unable to sleep. My house is being rebuilt now. LA is halfway through reconstruction, which is a good thing. I swear, if I have to go through another night in this hell-hole, I'll fucking kill myself.

Nothing has been the same since the hurricane. I can't sleep for shit. I'm afraid. I can't be alone, even from Andre. At least the feeling is mutual. Which isn't a good thing… Andre's been pretty bad too. In fact, everyone's been pretty bad. Beck almost never speaks; Jade's distant; Robbie talks through Rex all the time, except when he's alone with Cat; Cat isn't peppy and childish, which is pretty awkward. I hate that she's not peppy, but it's nice that she's not childish anymore. Call me insensitive, but it's true. And Andre. Andre, man, is pretty bad. He got rid of his dreads and no longer plays music. His hair is trimmed very short, it's almost a buzz cut.

So, basically, nothing new now is happening.

Andre stirs next to me. I look at him and I see his eyes are open.

"Hey, you." I say, 'smiling'. He 'smiles' back.

"Hey, babe; can't sleep?" He asks, yawning.

"You are aware of our location, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Then you already know the answer." I say.

"Just tryna be nice." He shrugs. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dre, I'm just tired I guess."

"Well, you're not get any sleep; though, who can blame you?" He points out.

"You manage; what's your secret?" I ask him.

"I think of you and it seems to help." He answers.

"Aw…" I say. He chuckles lightly. "I think I should try thinking of you, then; maybe that'll help."

"Well, I think of more than just you." He replies. I eye him, suspiciously.

"You think of me naked, don't you?" I ask him. He gets this embarrassed look on his face.

"Guilty as charged." He says, raising his right hand, with a smirk. I laugh a little and kiss him on his lips. He responds immediately. I look at him afterwards.

"Are you thinking of me naked now?" I ask. He looks me up and down a few times, before looking me in the eyes again.

"Yes." He says, trying to keep a straight face. I laugh some more.

"Well, Mr. Harris," I start, sitting up. I pull my nightie over my head, showing him my naked torso and his eyes get bigger. "You don't need to think of me naked no longer." I finish, smiling at him. I climb on top of him and start kissing him again. He runs his hands through my messy hair and one of his hands creeps down to my panties.

He sits up to pull his shirt over his head. We resume kissing each other and I lie down and he comes on top of me and kisses my neck. I reach down and pull of my panties. He reaches down and puts a finger inside. I moan at his touch. He starts pumping in and out while he kisses my breasts. He adds a couple more fingers and pumps faster. My breathing gets faster.

"Oh, Andre…" I moan. He pulls his fingers out and takes his sweats off and his underwear and he climbs on top of me and enters me. I moan some more and start to kiss him. He returns it with equal fervor and starts thrusting slowly. "Faster…" I moan and he goes faster. He kisses my neck again and on my pulse point.

We switch positions after a while, and he's now spooning me. I'm getting closer.

"Ooooo, Andre; I'm almost there!" I tell him.

"Me too." He grunts and goes faster. I moan as he ups his tempo. A few moments later, we reach our climax. I groan as he grunts from it. He pulls out and I roll around to face him.

"That was so fucken awesome." I whisper, kissing him. He lies on his back and I cuddle into his side.

"Yeah…I love you, Tor." He says.

"I love you too, Dre." I say and we both fall asleep peacefully.

**Chapter 1. Comment or review plz. Ok, I think my sanity's starting to come back.**


	3. Polar Couple

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**Polar Couple**

Jade and I are in her temp home watching TV. I woke up and saw her crying. I tried to comfort her, but she rebuffed me nastily. It's hard to reach her sometimes. She has so many walls built up, that she rejects people's attempts to be nice to her.

The irony is that lately, she has become nicer towards people. With me, she's just the same.

Things have been difficult for me too. I find it difficult to express myself.

Jade understands fortunately, so it's easier for me to talk to her.

She tries to have sex with me, but a lot of times, I'm not in the mood. It's the same the other way around.

But, when we're in the mood, it's not much. We don't last too long, or we lose interest. I wish there was something I could do to make everything right with us.

The show we're watching ends and another one comes on shortly afterwards.

"Put something else on." Jade demands.

"Magic word?" I ask jokingly, lifting the remote.

"If you want sex tonight, do it." She replies in her sultry voice. Hate it when she does that.

"Fair enough." I reply, flipping through the stations. Most of the shows we normally watch aren't on because the LA studio isn't repaired yet. At least they're are done shows with other studios not in LA.

"Is _Millionaire_ on? That's always a good one." Jade suggests. I check my watch and it's just about six, which is when it's on.

"Yeah, it's coming on now." I reply, going to the proper channel. I shift in my seat a little and put my arm around her shoulder.

"No!" She shouts suddenly. I look at her.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I don't want your arm around my shoulder." She says.

"Well, where do you want it then?" I ask, more confused.

"Lie down." She orders, standing up. I shrug and shift myself so that I'm lying on the sofa. I look up at her, waiting for the next move. She climbs on top of me and lies down. "Now you can put your and around me." She mutters. I smile and strap my arms around her body. She grabs one of my hands and lowers it, so that it's on her ass. Wow, she's really serious about wanting to do it tonight.

"Why not do it now?" I ask. Seriously, we're practically at second base.

"I'm not in the mood yet." She says simply.

"I can help with that." I reply, moving the hand on her ass a little. She smiles a little.

"Hmm. Well, my family won't be back for another twenty minutes." She states. I smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask.

"Not a fucking thing." She replies and she brings her lips to mine.

_Five minutes later._

"Anything?"

"No." I reply.

"Damnit, your penis is a dick." Jade remarks.

We are in her room under the covers of her bed. I can't get hard, despite all the excitement earlier. Like I said earlier, this has been a problem for both of us.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm trying, but nothing's happening." I tell her.

"Beck do you know what today is?" Jade asks.

"Monday." I reply instantly.

"No, jackass."

"Then what?" I ask.

"Today's our anniversary." She replies, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Really? Today?" I ask, surprised.

"April 21st." She replies, tears falling from her eyes in streams.

"Fuck man." I say, running a hand through my hair. I don't believe this.

"Six years, Beck." Jade says, now sobbing. "Six years."

"I can't believe I forgot." I say embarrassedly.

"I can't believe I remembered." Jade moans. I smile weakly. An idea strikes me.

"Let's go on a picnic." I announce. Jade stops sobbing and wipers her eyes to give me a confused look.

"A picnic?" She asks, unsure if she heard me right.

"Yeah, why not? Let's go in the 'backyard' and have some sandwiches or something on a blanket." I suggest. She looks at me a while. She's stopped crying and her eyes are red because of it. She wipes her eyes again.

"Yeah; let's do it." She replies. I smile and kiss her. "If you do it right, you might get lucky again." She adds afterwards.

"I'll see what I can do." I reply, smiling deviously.

A few minutes later, we are in her 'backyard'. The yard is just an area of grass, dirt, and weeds and is pretty small and not really her backyard, but the backyard to other temp homes. We are on a blanket with some sandwiches and drinks. Jade brought some the sheets to her bed with her, so we can do it, if I 'do it right'.

"This is nice. I love it." Jade says, looking around her.

"I wish it were a little more romantic." I say. She shakes her head.

"Everything can't always be perfect." She says.

"Yeah, but Jade, this is our _sixth_ year as a couple." I point out.

"I know, Beck, but as long as we're happy, that's all that matters, right?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Are you happy?" she asks in a serious tone of voice.

"I am very happy. I am with the girl of my dreams and have been for nearly a decade and I want to be with her forever." I reply, in an equally serious tone.

"OK, Cupid." She chortles. I chuckle a little.

"How about you?" I ask her.

"I am happy to be with you, Beck. I love you." She replies.

"I love you, too." I say and we lean in and kiss again.

I think it's safe to say that I 'did it right'.

**Chapter 2. Comment or review plz. I might post a chapter of Love Darkness 3, then a chapter of Dark of the Storm 2. Might, might.**


	4. What is Skyrise?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 3**

**What is Skyrise?**

_Unknown location…_

"Have you heard the news?" One of the guys asked.

"About the meteor storm? Shit, yeah, shon." The other guy replied.

"No, about that NASA program, Skyrise or whatever." The first guy corrected.

"Uh, no one's heard about any Skyrise, pal. What are you on about?" A third guy asks.

"Some rumor or something about a NASA program where everyone is evacuated underground to some city if we get hit by an asteroid or some shit." The first guy explains.

"Da hell dja hear about that, man?" The second guy asks.

"I don't remember exactly; something that started in the early 2000's."

"Dude, nobody remembers ten freaken years ago." The third guy tells the first.

"Well, there were the rumors about the Earth getting hit by an asteroid in the future and NASA was instructed to build underground shelters, deep in the earth to survive anything that hit us from space, and I think, or I know, that it was called Skyrise." The first guy explains, impatiently.

"Man, you've been reading too many sci-fi bullshit; we're not paid to ask questions, just to dig these tunnels." The third guy replies irritably.

_The White House._

The President was sitting in his desk in the Oval Office facing the camera. The numerous members of the news crew was walking around, chatting and setting all their stuff up for the President to give his address to the nation.

_I've feared activating this program, but we have to evacuate now while there's still time._ The President thought to himself as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"We're ready, Mr. President." One of the cameramen told him. The President nodded. The lights turned on and a cameramen held up five fingers and counted down to show time. The red light on the camera turned on, signifying the President was on the air across the nation.

"Good afternoon. I am sure some if not most of you all have heard news about NASA's discovery of a meteor storm. I am confirming that there is indeed a meteor storm expected to impact the surface of the Earth by the end of the week. I know that is not much time. The impact locations have not yet been deduced, but are expected to be land impacts. I have been told that the effects of this storm would pollute our atmosphere to a high degree, making the air unbreathable for all life on the surface. There is also the possibility of an impact winter, which would drop the temperature of the surface to very low degrees. We have a plan. We have had this plan for nearly a decade. We call it Protocol Skyrise. Its purpose is to evacuate as many citizens of the Earth to underground cities that have been built by their respective nations in secret for ten years. The recent disaster in Los Angeles has sped this process up considerably and the Protocol is now in full effect. As I speak, the National Guard is deploying to every major city to evacuate the citizens to the nearest entrance to the underground cities. If you do not currently live in a major city, I urge you and your families to head to the nearest one. Please do so in an orderly fashion." The President says to the camera.

_SoCal._

The gang is at Cat's temp home when the President appeared on the screen. They all watched curiously as to why he was on the screen. Their expressions changed from curiosity to surprise to shock in no time.

After the President finished his speech, the screen showed the White House logo before returning to the show they were originally watching.

"What the hell is a meteor storm?" Andre asks.

"You know what a meteor shower is, right?" Robbie asks. Andre gives him a duh look. "Well, a meteor storm consists of well over a thousand meteors an hour…" he explains.

"NNNNNEEERRRDDDD!" Jade randomly shouts, causing everyone sans Beck to jump in surprise. Robbie rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Jade." He mutters.

"I think we should tell our families." Tori suggests.

"Good idea." Beck replies.

"I'm scared." Cat says in a small voice.

"It'll be fine, Cat." Jade says. Everyone looks at her, except Beck. "What?"

"You're being nice to Cat." Andre says.

"Excuse me for not being the cunt you're all used to." Jade snaps, actually looking hurt.

"She's trying, guys." Beck informs them, essentially telling them to lay off her. Some of them shrug.

"We should get going." Tori says.

"Yeah, we should." Andre agrees. The gang, except Cat, gets up and leaves to go to their temp homes. Fortunately, they live relatively close. As she ran to her house with Andre, Tori looked up at the sky. It was in the afternoon, so it was still relatively bright outside.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." She says.

"I know, babe; I can't believe it either." Andre.

"Tell me everything will be alright." Tori requests. Andre stops running and she stops so she doesn't pull his arm and looks at her.

"Everything will be alright; I love you." He says in a serious, reassuring tone.

"Thank you; I love you too." Tori replies, smiling a little. She closes the distance between them and kisses her lover. He reciprocates her kiss instantly and embraces her.

"Everything will be alright." He repeats after they break from their kiss. _I hope…_ He adds to himself.

**Chapter 3. Comment or review plz. I'm working on chapter 36 of Love Darkness 3 now. Depending on how long I want it, I may be done soon, hopefully. You'll see.**


	5. Into the Tunnels

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 4**

**Into the Tunnels**

_Several hours after the announcement._

They were all running as fast as they could. They were holding hands to help their children run faster, to no avail.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl asks, terrified out of her mind.

"We are going somewhere to hide from fireworks." She says, trying to reassure her daughter as they ran. She wasn't sure of what to say to the six year old.

"Whatever, let's just move!" The older sister shouted, trying to get them to move faster.

"She can't." The dad explained and he picked his youngest up and starts running, the rest of the family following closely behind him.

They run towards the camp. The National Guard set up numerous locations that will lead to the underground shelters. The large entrances that lead to the camps were manned by soldiers who pointed citizens to the cavern's entrance that were unearthed as per the protocol.

"Run!" The dad shouted. His family followed the other families into the large camp. The speed of the crowd got slower as people fled into tunnels. His family manages to get in a poorly lit tunnel.

The tunnel was held up with large support beams similar in vein to a mine. The incandescent light bulbs were hanging from the top and sides of the mine.

The journey underground is long and tiring as everyone ran to get to the camps. The claustrophobic and dark tunnels add insult to injury.

There were signs too that warned citizens of potential falling debris and to watch their steps. There was also a sign that told people the distance to the underground city, Osiris.

"Really? Osiris? The god of the underworld in Egypt?" Some guy remarked, seeing the sign.

Osiris is several hundred feet underground. This makes it safe from surface impacts and it is closer to the planet's core, so it's a little warmer, but slightly more humid.

The citizens kept trudging on. They eventually reach a large gate, which is promptly opened. The gate opens wide to reveal a massive underground cavern.

Even though there was a good ten year head start and the hurricane in LA two years ago which sped up the progress, Osiris is still under construction, but is near completion.

The ceiling of the cavern was very high, at least a hundred feet up. The ceiling is also covered in stalactites that varied in sizes, from short or long. The cavern was quiet, except for the sound of people breathing and panting and dripping water.

The floor was cleared of the stalagmites and paved with concrete. The 'buildings', if you will were made out of the rock in the cavern walls and concrete and steel.

The city has power, denoted by the numerous portable power generators, which hummed loudly. There is probably another main generator, and the portable generators are backups.

Citizens poured into Osiris, gazing at the city in fascination.

"Greetings, citizens. Welcome to the city of our salvation, Osiris." A male voice announced. People looked around for the source, not seeing a person, but multiple speakers. It's a recording. "Osiris was originally conceived in secret by President Lyndon B. Johnson during the Cold War as Project Salvation. The Project's purpose was to build large bomb shelters for citizens in light of a nuclear threat. However, in the 1980's, NASA scientists deduced that sometime in the future, the Earth would be in danger of a celestial disaster, so resources were pooled over the next twenty years to prepare for such an event. The threat of Apophis in 2004 created Protocol Skyrise, which gave birth to the city known as Osiris." The recording continued.

Citizens noticed multiple monitors pop up out of the ground and stepped closer to examine them. The screens flashed and blinked to light. They were old monitors and were caked with dirt and dust, obviously they were buried here many years ago. The screens all showed the same thing. It was a recording of President Johnson writing out his plans for Project Salvation. The time stamp is March 23rd, 1965 at 14:25:23, a minute after the launch of Gemini 3.

The President was writing perpetually on the paper. He wrote out his idea on when Project Salvation should be initiated. The screen paused and the TVs flickered off and sack back into the ground.

"The mission of Gemini 3 had a secret second mission, unknown to the public to prevent fear and civil unrest; the launch of a mini-satellite that would detect foreign celestial bodies that other satellites could not detect and alert the National Aeronautics and Space Administration of said celestial body." The recording continued. "This satellite was so small, it orbited the Earth much quicker than other satellites and it orbited at a slightly higher altitude than other satellites do. It is also equipped with a powerful prototype scope that is slightly longer than usual, giving it longer range and better view and image receiving, making it ideal to see distant targets be for other satellites, acting as an early warning system for us in case of an emergency like this."

"This, my fellow citizens," a second recording began, this time, the voice was different that the previous unknown voice. "Is our salvation. I am President Lyndon B. Johnson and I recorded this message in secret and had it placed in safekeeping until time said it was required. And that time is now." Johnson's voice said.

Some people were impressed about President Johnson having this recorded and ready. Osiris was clearly planned a long time ago.

"The technology of my time can be considered primitive to the technology of the time when this recording is played. So this project was conceived early enough that the required resources were pooled early enough especially in the threat of nuclear warfare, the basis for Project Salvation, against the Soviet Union." LBJ's recording explained. "But hopefully, Project Salvation will be exactly what it was meant to be here in the 1960's, our salvation."

**Chapter 4. Comment or review plz. Sorry guys, I'm sick. Got the cold pretty hard. I'll try my best.**


	6. Impact

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Chapter 5**

**Impact**

_LA, several minutes after the announcement by the President._

The gang had left their temp-homes and were running towards the nearby camp that lead to the underground. They contacted their families and told them they would meet them there. But, there's a _slight_ problem.

The meteor storm arrived already.

It started with dark, grey clouds. There was a lot of loud noise too, a noise very terrifying. It was a lot like a rushing sound, but it also came with the loud bang of something catching fire rapidly and the blazing sound of fire exposed to oxygen.

The dark clouds lit up slightly with orange and dots of orange burst through the clouds, falling with a trail of black to the earth at a rapid pace. The orange balls started coming down in small spaces of time, but quickly started appearing in larger numbers as wave after wave of the destructive force hurtled to the city, in every direction and in many angles too.

Buildings were smashed by the meteorites as they fell by the numbers. Nothing could withstand the might of the heavy rocks as they smashed cleanly, well kinda, through the roofs, walls, and windows of offices, stores, homes, and vehicles.

The meteor storm started spreading its area of influence to the rest of the city and beyond, and soon, LA was almost annihilated by simple rocks.

The camp the gang needed to get to was, unfortunately, very close to the LA ground zero of the storm. None of the meteorites got close to them, but some were a little too close for comfort, which isn't very close to be honest.

They had no choice but to run through rubble and destruction to reach their destination, which was within eyesight.

"We're almost there! Just have to keep going!" Tori shouted. They resumed running towards the camp, despite the dangerous meteorites falling nearby.

They ran and ran, and ran. They were running out of breath, the adrenaline rush doing only what it could for them. They were close to the camp entrance when…

"LOOK OUT!" Robbie shouts, pointing to the sky. Everyone looks up to see a meteorite plummeting towards them at rapid speed.

"MOVE! NOW!" Beck shouts and everyone runs in different directions as the large rock smashes into the ground, creating a large explosion of sharp shards of rock, ash and fire. The rock also created a large cloud of smoke in the surrounding area.

Everything was dead quite. Then, the sounds of people moaning, groaning, and rocks shifting was heard in the air.

"Is everyone alright?" Andre asks loudly. Everyone coughs from the ash and smoke caused by the impact of the meteorite.

"…just dandy." Jade coughs.

"I'm alive…I think?" Beck replies.

"I got cut by a little shard, but otherwise, I'm fine." Tori answers.

"Where's Cat and Rob?" Beck asks. The cloud of smoke started to clear and everyone could see everyone else, covered in ash, dust, and dirt. Cat and Robbie were nowhere in sight.

"Cat!' Jade called out.

"Rob! Where are you guys?" Andre shouted. Everyone started looking around for their eccentric friends.

"Over here!" Cat's voice cried out at a distance. Everyone turned in the same direction at once and ran towards her voice.

"Cat?" Beck says, trying to pinpoint the redhead's location.

"Here. Come quick!" Cat shouts again. The gang stumbles around and manages to find her. Cat was clutching her leg, part of her jeans were ripped and blood was coming out of a particularly nasty gash under her knee. She was moaning and whimpering in pain.

"Cat, you alright?" Jade asks, concerned. Cat shakes her head quickly and starts to cry a little.

"Where's Robbie?" Andre asks Cat. She raises a trembling hand and points it to her left.

"I found him!" Tori's voice rang out. They run towards her. They stumble upon her and gasp and cringe in sight.

Robbie was lying on the ground, apparently incapacitated. There was a shard of rock protruding from his lower abdomen. Tori was bent over his upper body, making it hard to see his face, but his glasses were lying nearby, broken beyond repair. She looks back at the gang, panic in her eyes.

"He's not breathing! H-his head split open too. I-I-I can't hear a heartbeat. He's d-dying! Robbie's dying!" She shouts frantically.

**Chapter 5. Comment or review plz. SPOILER ALERT! I'm not squealing.**


End file.
